Teacher and Custodian
by ChelleLew
Summary: They have been dancing around the attraction for years but neither one was willing to acknowledge it. They both know it shouldn't happen; their jobs would be at risk.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't name names on purpose. Let your imaginations run wild!

* * *

He'd avoided being alone with her in her classroom for years. The temptation was strong although she had been blissfully unaware. She'd gone on her merry way, happily and blissfully unaware of the torment that she caused with every "short" skirt or "high" slit. The tops that exposed the tops of her breasts were worse. Yet there she went, ignorant of the torture she caused her friend every time she gave him a peek at what she kept hidden from the world. That's the way it was and that's the way he wanted it. She was friendly, welcoming, and open. A smile brightened his day. To see her eyes sparkle; oh, those were the images that lived in dreams.

It was easy enough to make sure that, when he needed something, someone else was in her room. Pass by or be in the area working on something else until someone was with her and then casually walk in. No one thought anything of it. No one wondered. Why would they? She was so friendly it was easy to believe that he was there when other people were around. And he was checking in on several rooms so she wasn't _that_ special. Not really. She really didn't stand out. Not really.

One day, after school, he was in the area and looked into her classroom. He couldn't believe his eyes. Knowing for a fact that she hated heights, he wondered what she was doing standing on her tip-toes on top of a desk and stretching to reach a poster that was taped up near the ceiling. "Why didn't she just ask me for help?" he muttered under his breath. Shaking his head and continuing to mutter about "stubborn women", he stalked into the room while trying not to make too much ruckus. His most deep-seeded fear was that she would fall before he could reach her. Looking at her flexed calves, her locked knees, and her currently exposed mid-thighs, he gave thanks that today was a day that she wore one of her shorter skirts. He raised his gaze to take in her now un-tucked shirt that gave him a never-before-seen glimpse of her back. He bit his lips in an attempt to stifle his groan but was unsuccessful. It was at this point that he saw the leg of the desk give way. Everything moved in slow motion. The hex-screw bounced on the floor with a ping-ping-ping sound. The silver leg slid up inside the painted black medal one. The wooden desk top began to tilt at an angle that looked reminiscent of the deck of the Titanic. And her… **her**. She began to wobble. To fall. He cursed and leapt with his arms outstretched. As she fell, her head hit his right elbow so he curled her up against his chest and held her in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. He looked down into her brown-green eyes and whispered, "It's okay. I've got you." He watched her swallow hard. He felt her left hand grasp at his back and her right clutch at his shoulder. He watched her blink slowly and swallow hard again. She still said nothing. It was then he realized where his other hand had landed.

Not breaking eye contact, he kicked a chair out from underneath a desk and sat down, keeping her cradled against his chest. He slid his left hand from its perch on her upper thigh just a tad higher, caressing the very top of her leg. He felt her breath hitch as she pulled her other leg free from the wobbling desk and let it drop wide of his lap. His finger toyed with the edge of her panties. She didn't move. He slid his hand underneath her panties, touching the heart of her. Her eyes dilated as she held her breath. She clutched his shirt. He plunged his two middle fingers into her wet tunnel. She bit her lip but stared straight into his eyes. He used his forefinger to tap her clit and she still refused to make a sound. He could tell it was a struggle as she held her breath and exhaled quickly, but she refused to let anyone hear what was going on. She was close, so close. Then… She let go of his shirt and reached for his belt.

Yanking his hand from her warm wet cunt, he pulled her over to her desk in the corner of the room. No one could see her desk from the hall. No one could tell as long as they were quiet. Spinning her around so they were face to face, he pressed himself against her. "Not a sound." he murmured. She nodded as she leaned forward to place a kiss against his neck. He reached under her skirt and yanked down her panties. "Do you have any idea how long I have wanted… How many fantasies I have had?" She reached for his belt buckle but he grabbed her hands and held them behind her back with his left hand as he undid his pants with his right. "Not this time, sweets. Can't take it. This has been a long time comin' and I don't want it to happen too fast." He looked at the height difference and seemed frustrated for a second.

She whispered, "Let go of my hands."

He released his grip on her hands but didn't step away. He didn't move. That's why he felt rather than saw her as she raised her bra before she leaned back to expose her silky white never-seen-the-sun breasts to his chocolate brown eyes. Unable to do anything but dive in, he captured one peachy nipple in his mouth as he gripped her hips and held her on the edge of her desk. While she held her breast for him to feast on and cradled his head, biting her lips to keep from screaming, he held her steady to receive his thrusts. Together they came, shattering in an explosive climax that seemed to send the world spinning off its axis.

Reflexive sucking continued on her breast as he gasped for air. Aftershocks contracted around him through her cunny. The couple stayed locked together, wrapped in each other, ignoring the danger of getting caught in this precarious position. She began to murmur sweet nothings as she caressed his head and rubbed his ears and neck. He transferred to her other breast, wanting to give equal attention to the creamy white mound. He found that as he suckled she began to thrust against him. It had been a long time since he had rebounded so quickly but he found that he was already hardening, already stiffening, already feeling the need to take her again. He needed to brand her from the inside out. He needed her to know and feel that no matter who she was with in the future, she belonged to him. She dug her heels into his back, trying to pull him closer. He grasped her knees and pulled them apart. He lifted his head and smiled widely as he shook his head _no_. Before she could ask her question he reared back and slammed inside her. She reached down to grip the desk and threw her head back to try to keep the scream from escaping. Pushing her down on top of the papers on her desk, he took great pleasure in slowly and steadily taking control of her body. Seeing her arch helplessly under his mastery made him want her even more. Hearing her pant quietly drove him to the brink. He pulled out of her warm, willing body and flipped her over. She held on to the other side of her desk as he spread her legs wide. He leaned over her back to whisper in her ear. "Plant your feet, sweets. This is going to get rough." She wiggled back, flattening her feet on the floor just in front of his and bending her knees as she pressed her wet center against him. Keeping his chest pressed to her back, he moaned against the back of her neck. "Yer killin' me." She lifted her head and gasped out a chuckle. He nuzzled against the side of her face before he bit down on her shoulder as he slid back inside. She jammed her fist into her mouth to muffle her scream as she tried to rock back and meet him. Realizing that all she could do was lie still and take it, she renewed her grip on the desk with one hand and continued to muffle her cries with the other. He maintained his jackhammer pace, mounting and branding her as his right there on her desk. In and out, in and out, in, in, in, until she thought he was coming through the top of her skull. Then she felt it… everything that he had to give was left inside her and was spilling out onto the floor. She gasped his name with her last breath and collapsed on top of the desk in a sweaty, exhausted heap. He lay partially beside her and partially on top of her, still inside of her. "Guess we should move at some point."

"Mmmm…"

He gave a soft chuckle at her response. "I'm gonna check and see if anyone else is still here."

She murmured softly, "I should probably be getting home."

He helped her up to a standing position, keeping his arms around her waist. His lips brushed her ear as he spoke quietly. "I'm here for a while yet. If you decide… There are showers."

She turned in his arms, pressing a kiss to his chin. "Yeah. Or…"

"Or?" he repeated.

"Or." she said as she stuffed her panties into her purse. She cupped him in her hand and ran her thumb over his overly sensitive tip. "Thanks for saving me." She bent and sucked him into her mouth, causing him to close his eyes at the unexpected bliss. She sucked him hard. She took him completely into her mouth and caressed his balls with her hand. Then she withdrew and tucked him back into his pants. "I guess you have something to look forward to and fantasize about tonight." she said as she started to get up.

He grabbed her shoulders. Staring into her eyes wildly he growled, "Woman, you have no idea what you are playing with."

Grabbing his wrists she rose pressing her body against his. "I think I do. I'm tantalizing the man who has fantasized about me for years but never hinted about it. We could have been doing **that** for years now instead of imagining it, but instead…" She looked down and twirled her fingers over her own nipples before shrugging her shoulders. She stepped away from him as she teased, "Oh well. I guess the fantasy was better." Suddenly she was slammed up against the wall behind her desk, skirt hiked to her waist and legs wrapped around him. He was in her face with his hands clutching her cheeks, his hot breath fanning her face. "Don't you **ever** say something like that ever again!" She grabbed his shoulders. "What are you going to do about it?" She teased as she rolled her hips.

"Keep it up and I'm gonna tan that ass before I take it again." he growled. "So you best better get going. Now." He cupped the back of her head before leaning down and finally laying claim to her mouth. Once he felt her body start to go lax in his arms he lowered her into her desk chair and walked out of the room. When he returned five minutes later from his circuit of making sure that the rest of the building was empty and secure, he found a note taped to the door.

Thanks for saving me when I fell

And sticking around to make sure there were no ill effects.

I could have really hurt myself if I had landed on something really _hard._

It's nice to know that we have so much in common. Who would have thought that we both like _.

He couldn't believe the last word was smudged so badly that he couldn't read it. There was no way to tell what the word was and he knew that it would tell him where to meet her for another round. Talk about frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked into the room, tired and frustrated after yet another meeting. It was the end of the school year, why have another meeting? What did they have to talk about? She looked around her classroom at everything that still needed to be packed away and was filled with frustration and exasperation. She dropped into her chair and propped her head in her hands. Looking at the edge of her desk brought back memories; memories of things that shouldn't have happened on school property with someone that they shouldn't have happened with. She couldn't help the smile that started to cross her face as she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes and let the memories overtake her.

She hadn't turned on her lights. Sitting where she was, no one could see her. She had already clocked out. No one knew she was there. She opened her eyes and realized that her fantasizing had taken her into a dream world that passed a lot of time. It was now dark outside. Her room was cast in shadows. "Wow, it looks so different at night." she whispered. Pushing away from her desk, she peeked around the corner. Her door was shut. That meant that _he_ had been passed and hadn't noticed that she was right here. He always checked the parking lot and knew whose cars were left. _Unusual that he hadn't noticed and checked. Hmmm_. She tapped her finger on her chin. "The potential… Oh, dear me, the potential." She washed and dried her hands. Thinking twice, pulled open the top drawer of her desk and grabbed the bottle of mouthwash. "I don't want to smell funky now." With her breath freshened, she headed through the school towards the front to check the parking lot. Sure enough her car was the only one sitting there all by itself. "Perfect." she whispered. Standing quietly in the hall, she listened for a sound to give her a hint as to where he could be.

Nothing.

Where would he be in an empty school? Her door was closed… AH HA! She walked through the halls with purpose. Her head was held high, her stride was long. The skirt she wore this time swished around her ankles. If anyone looked closely, the skirt was sheer and covered a mini-skirt that ended at her mid-thigh. The mini-skirt alone would have been indecent for a teacher but with the sheer over-skirt it looked quite fashionable. She had paired it with a tank top and a short summery sweater. She was thankful that her black heeled shoes were quiet on the gym floor. She had hope of reaching him before he realized she was there. She slipped through the door between the gym and the hall with minimal sound. The door to the office she was looking for sat open. With a tiny fist pump, she peeked around the corner. _He_ was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. She leaned back against the wall and wondered, "Was he thinking about that night, too?"

Taking a deep breath, she peeked into the room. His eyes were still closed. Now his hand had moved to his waistband… she couldn't see what he was doing but she could guess. One of her eyebrows raised high above her forehead. She was right here and he wanted to take care of himself? Oh, no! That wasn't allowed! A quick glance at the desk provided her with something she could use. Slipping into the room, she snatched two little white plastic strips. As he grabbed the armrest with one hand, she couldn't believe her luck. Hurriedly slapping the slip-tie around his wrist, she got it tight enough that he couldn't get that hand free. She stayed behind his head and waited the few moments it took for him to realize that he was partially restrained. "What the…" he started as he pulled his other hand free.

She leaned over to whisper into his ear. "Relax." She grasped both of his shoulders and pressed down, caressing his shoulders and collar bone. "Relax and enjoy." He gripped the armrests until the chair creaked. She slithered her fingers under the collar of his shirt. His head tipped back to lean against her as she took his ear between her teeth and nibbled lightly. "Such a shame you started without me. And I was right here, too." He gave a little grunt. "If only you had walked a little farther into my room. I was sitting at my desk thinking of you, of us, of that time… But you didn't." Staring up at her he shook his head slightly from side to side. "Oh yes. Yes. You were a bad boy. You passed up a prime opportunity. Again. That makes you a very bad boy." Gliding to his side, she slowly dropped to the floor in front of him with her hands resting on his knees. "Bad…"

He leaned forward. "If you don't do something soon, you will find out just how bad I can be." he muttered. "I need… I just need…" Her hands slid up his thighs as she smiled up at him. Licking her lips, she caressed back down to his knees. "Woman, I swear I am about to…"

She let her hands drift back up his inner thighs, her left hand cupping him through his pants and the right reaching for his waistband. A tortured groan escaped his mouth as she gave him a gentle squeeze. She fondled him for a few more seconds before she brought her other hand up to grasp his waistband with both hands. He lifted his hips so she could lower his pants more easily. The armrests creaked again as his grip tightened in anticipation of what was to come. Looking up to meet his gaze, she licked her lips and smiled. Taking him firmly in her hands she continued to look up at him and whispered, "Just take your punishment like a good man." She licked his tip slowly. She watched his eyes darken to near black as she took him into her mouth. She felt powerful, having him under her control and unable to touch her in return. Knowing that he was at her mercy and she could do anything she pleased brought a smile to her face before she closed her eyes and sucked hard, drawing him in deep. Suck. Release. Suck. Release. Grasp a hold of his balls. _Why were there hands on the back of her head? How…_ He held her head still and thrust three times slowly and deeply. Then he lifted her head up to meet his for a gentle kiss.

"Never bind just one hand. Silly mistake, sweets." He smiled as he put one hand under her chin and the other around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Guess it's my turn…" Both his hands grasped her waist and shifted her so her legs were draped over his thighs. As she pressed her lips to his he pulled her panties to the side and pushed inside her. They both held still, simply looking at each other, feeling and breathing. "You need this as much as I do." he muttered, grasping her shoulders as he flexed his hips.

"Yes." she sighed. "Yes, I do. Please…" He flexed again.

He yanked off her sweater and dropped it on the floor behind them. She worked on his button-front shirt, letting it join her sweater. Soon his tee followed. He grasped her tank top and said, "Tonight I want skin-to-skin. I want to see it all. Not a glimpse. Show me." She untangled her legs and stood slowly. She kicked her shoes to the side. She dropped her skirt to the floor. She tossed her tank and bra onto the pile of clothes. He shucked his pants and knelt at her feet, sliding her panties to the floor as he kissed her stomach. He watched her skin quiver under his touch. "I want to watch your pale skin tremble and seize while I take you. I want to hear you scream my name." Her knees buckled at his words. He guided her down onto the bed of discarded clothing easily. "There's no one here to hear, so make sure you scream this time." He held his body over hers, his thumb touching her bare shoulder as he whispered over her face and kissed her nose. "I want your screams echoing in my ears every time I walk into this room." He planted his hands above her shoulders, staring into her eyes he surged ahead. She screamed and lifted her heels to dig them into his lower back, urging him to continue. Every thrust was met with a gasp or a moan of his name or a scream. "Let go, sweets. Let go." he ordered. Her body bowed under his as her screams reached a crescendo.

Curled together on the floor, she whispered, "What happens now?"

He kissed her forehead and rubbed his hands down her sides. "Right now you are going to get what you need from you room and I am going to walk you to your car, just like I would anyone else who was here this late at night." He shifted to lean over her, looking every inch the dominant male that he was. "After that, we'll figure it out. Don't think that I'm gonna wait until the end of August to see you. Not gonna happen."

She sat up and bit her bottom lip. "I can't just show up here all summer. That would just…"

He ran his thumb across her lip. "Nah. Not here. We'll figure it out."

* * *

Time passed as it always does. Before either knew it the middle of August arrived. The hallway floors were being waxed so no one was supposed to be in the building. He had the buffer on _her_ hall, which brought thoughts of her to mind. How long it had been since he had seen her; how frustrating it was that he hadn't gotten her number; how irritated he was that he had let her leave that night and hadn't followed her home. He was still kicking himself over that one. He knew the town but not the street and his rides through the town hadn't yielded any luck. Shaking his head, he went back to work on the floor. _Focus, man. Focus. You don't want to redo this floor. Not now._ He couldn't help himself. He looked at her door. Her open door. The lights were on. Music was playing in her room. _She's here! No one is supposed to be here and she is_! He looked at the wax that was already on the floor and spread it as quickly as he could. As soon as he got it applied and had her sealed in, he left the buffer at the end of the hall and headed for her back door.

Knocking on her door he greeted her with a professional, "Hey, just wanted to let you know that you are stuck in your room for a while. I just waxed the hallway."

A soft smile blossomed on her face. "Oh, damn. Whatever will we do trapped in this room together?" He walked through her room and shut the interior door. She closed the exterior door. He turned and got his first good look at her in her tight spandex shorts and crop-top tee. "Don't judge. I came to set up my classroom."

"Riightt." He said as he backed her against the wall and lifted the crop-top over her head. "You _always_ wear this kind of stuff to work when you know no one else but me is going to be around. Damn, woman." He made quick work of her shorts. "It's been too long. It can't wait. We gotta…" His pants hit the floor and he reached for her.

She put her finger on his lips. "We have time." she promised. "Skin-to-skin." She reached for his shirt, helping him pull them both off. Once they were both down to their skin and able to caress each other, he lifted her leg and slid himself along her wet cream. "Now." she sighed. He lifted her up against the wall and thrust forward, melding them together. After such a long time apart, the explosive coupling was quick and intense.

Holding her in place, he ordered, "You are going to be one of the last people here at night, right? You are going to be a weekend worker, right?"

She winked at him and said, "We'll see."

* * *

This the end of a two-shot. My goal was to write a story without naming the characters and see it I could make it work without it being stilted and full of weird phrasing. Yes, I had characters in mind when I wrote it but maybe your characters fit into this story just as well as mine did/do. If so, then it was a success.


End file.
